


Gumowa kaczka z gumy

by Lacerta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Science Bros, feat. gumowa kaczka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- To, mój drogi, jest symbol naszej przyjaźni.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Iiiiiooooouuuuaaauuu!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gumowa kaczka z gumy

\- Cóż to za żółte stworzenie, leżące samotnie na marmurach? - Donośny głos Thora niósł się po całym piętrze mieszkalnym wieży Avengerów. - Wszakże nie mogę mu pozwolić marnieć w chłodzie i wilgoci!  
Bruce w panice spojrzał na trzymany w ręku tobołek ubrań. Nie zabrał jej ze sobą...? Jeśli Thor ją weźmie w ręce, to... Nie zdążył uprzedzić półboga. Skrzywił się, gdy wysoki, nieprzyjemny dźwięk przeszył powietrze.  
 _Iiiiiooooouuuuaaauuu!_

***

Bruce niepewnie rozerwał kolorowo zapakowane pudełko. Zwykle nie niszczył papieru ozdobnego... Nie, zwykle w ogóle nie dostawał prezentów. Ale Tony uparł się, że w przypadku urodzin i Świąt Bożego Narodzenia rozrywanie opakowania prezentu jest niezbędnym elementem pozwalającym wczuć się w odpowiedni nastrój. Doktor Banner nie potrafił dostrzec, co było tak wyjątkowego w dewastowaniu eleganckiego papieru, ale został nagrodzony przez przyjaciela szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem, którego nie mógł nie odwzajemnić. Zaśmiał się krótko pod nosem i zajrzał do pudełka.  
\- ...Gumowa kaczka? - Podejrzliwie zerknął na Tony'ego, ale ten tylko pokiwał energicznie głową, nie przestając się szczerzyć. - ...Tony, serio, gumowa kaczka? Ten ostatni prezent, którego rozpakowania nie mogłeś się doczekać, to gumowa kaczka? - Miliarder tylko przytaknął ponownie. - Tony. Siedzimy na podłodze w moim _nowym, w pełni wyposażonym laboratorium_ , tak nowoczesnym, że nigdy przedtem nie widziałem podobnego, poza twoim... Co, w porównaniu do _tego_ , jest specjalnego w gumowej kaczce?  
Stark wzniósł oczy ku niebu i westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Bruce – zaczął, przysuwając się bliżej, tak, że siedział tuż obok przyjaciela – wydaje mi się, że nie rozumiesz tej wspaniałej metafory. - Objął mężczyznę ramieniem, w drugą rękę chwycił żółtą kaczkę, po czym podniósł ją na wysokość ich oczu. - To, mój drogi, jest symbol naszej przyjaźni.  
Zawiesił głos, czekając na okrzyk olśnienia Bruce'a, ale kiedy niczego takiego nie usłyszał, spojrzał na twarz Bannera. Który uniósł wysoko brwi i wpatrywał się w niego z jeszcze bardziej niedowierzającym wyrazem twarzy niż chwilę temu.  
\- No, _przyjaźni_! - ogłosił jeszcze raz, ale to też nie pomogło. Uniósł do góry obie dłonie, razem z kaczką, w geście bezradności. Znowu przesunął się po podłodze, nie podnosząc się z niej i rozsuwając na boki skrawki ozdobnego papieru. Zatrzymał się, usiadłszy po turecku naprzeciwko Bruce'a, tak, że stykali się kolanami. - Bruce. _Bruce._ Spójrz na nią! - Podsunął przyjacielowi pod nos gumowe zwierzątko. - Nie widzisz, jak patrzy się na ciebie tymi niewinnymi oczami? - Doktor Banner przytaknął niepewnie. - To, mój drogi, jesteś ty. Bruce Banner, genialny specjalista od promieniowania gamma, a przy okazji od kreowania się na niewinną, bezbronną i cichą szarą myszkę.  
\- No dobra, panie Metaforyczny – zaśmiał się cicho naukowiec. - Ciekawy jestem, czy w twojej eksperckiej analizie znaczenia gumowych kaczek znajdzie się miejsce na „ma w zwyczaju zmieniać się w ogromnego, zielonego potwora”.  
\- Ty się mnie jeszcze pytasz, czy znajdę na to miejsce? Przyznaj się, w takim razie, że nigdy nie kąpałeś się z gumową kaczką. Nie, nie musisz się przyznawać, jak to i tak wiem. _Każdy_ , kto choć raz się z taką kąpał, wie, że wynurza spod piany w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach, a jeśli na nią usiądziesz, wydaje ten swój skrzekliwy dźwięk, a ty prawie wyskakujesz z wanny, bo nie wiesz, co się dzieje. To – potrząsnął prezentem – jest mistrz kamuflażu. Za tymi słodkimi oczkami kryje się umysł napastnika, który ujawnia się dopiero wtedy, gdy ma kontakt z wodą. Uwierz mi.  
Bruce musiał schować twarz w dłoniach, żeby stłumić mimowolny chichot. Z trudem odzyskał oddech i znowu spojrzał na Starka.  
\- Omówiłeś już mnie, to teraz powiedz, co w tej kaczce ma odzwierciedlać ciebie.  
\- Och, oczywiście, wspomniałem już o tym, że jest geniuszem ataku z zaskoczenia. No i są jeszcze jej barwy! Żółto-czerwone. W fabryce musieli coś niestety pokręcić, przecież każdy wie, że powinna być czerwona z żółtym dziobem, zupełnie nie wiem, co poszło nie tak. Będę musiał poważnie porozmawiać z producentem... - Tony oparł brodę na wolnej dłoni i zamyślił się.  
Doktor Banner delikatnie wyjął mu z ręki gumową kaczkę i poklepał po plecach przyjaciela. Tony uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, przysłaniając usta palcami.  
\- Na pewno jakiś idiota coś pomieszał. Ale i tak mogę cię zapewnić, że to najbardziej absurdalny prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem.  
Na próbę ścisnął kaczkę w dłoni. I pożałował.  
 _Iiiiiooooouuuuaaauuu!_

***

Kiedy Bruce dotarł z powrotem do łazienki, kaczuszka leżała na podłodze, a Thor cofnął się od niej kilka kroków, jednocześnie zmieszany i zaskoczony.  
\- Wybacz moją natarczywość, żółta istoto! Czyżbym przeszkodził ci w rytuale utrzymywania higieny? - Półbóg obrócił się w stronę Bannera i nieco ciszej, co nadal było dość donośne, odezwał się – Te wasze Midgardzkie stworzenia są doprawdy zadziwiające!  
\- Uhm, Thor. - Naukowiec uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - To nie do końca jest Midgardzkie stworzenie.  
\- A zatem pochodzi z innego świata, którego my, Asgardczycy jeszcze nie poznaliśmy! Opowiedz mi o nim, przyjacielu!  
\- Nie, nie, nie, pochodzi z Ziemi. Ale... - gestem dłoni powstrzymał boga piorunów od wtrącenia się w pół zdania - ...to tylko gumowa kaczka. Nie porusza się, nie rośnie, wydaje z siebie dźwięk tylko wtedy, gdy ją naciśniesz... To takie sztuczne zwierzę.  
Thor zmierzył wzrokiem leżącą na podłodze kaczuszkę, podchodząc do niej, kucając i przyglądając jej się z bliska.  
\- Wasza pomysłowość, przyjacielu z Midgardu, nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać. Któż jest właścicielem tego sztucznego zwierzęcia? Gdyby zdarzyło się tak, że istota ta nie przynależy do nikogo, podejmę się zadania otoczenia go właściwą opieką!  
\- W zasadzie należy do mnie – wtrącił nieśmiało Bruce.  
Nordycki bóg obrócił ku niemu głowę. W jego oczach Banner zobaczył coś, co przypominało mu rozczarowanie. Przełknął ślinę. Może _ten drugi_ nie przejmował się szarżującym na niego półbogiem, ale Bruce wolał, żeby Thor nie uznał tego za wyzwanie dla jego ego.  
\- Ale też w zasadzie mogę ci ją oddać – zaoferował.  
Asgardczyk wydał się tym razem szczerze zaskoczony.  
\- Nie mógłbym żądać od ciebie czegoś takiego, przyjacielu! Ani od tego stworzenia, które związało się już z twoją osobą i niechybnie będzie zamartwiać się, jeżeli nie będziesz przy nim!  
\- Nie, naprawdę, to nie będzie żaden problem – uspokoił go naukowiec. - Dla niej też nie, kaczki bardzo szybko przywiązują się do nowych właścicieli.  
Wymagało to jeszcze odrobiny przekonywania, ale Thor zgodził się w końcu przygarnąć gumową kaczkę. Oddalał się z nią korytarzem, przy czym oprowadzał ją po piętrze, opowiadając, co znajduje się za poszczególnymi drzwiami. Bruce uśmiechnął się blado. Pozbył się źródła tego okropnego dźwięku. Nawet jeśli teraz będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Tony'emu...  
\- Co o tym sądzisz, sztuczna kaczko z gumy? - Z głębi korytarza dobiegał jeszcze głos Thora. Doktor Banner westchnął ciężko i przygotował się na nadejście...  
 _Iiiiiooooouuuuaaauuu!_

***

Każdy z Avengerów miał przy swoim pokoju własną łazienkę, ale prawdziwie luksusowa była ta, która znajdowała się na korytarzu. Bruce nie chodził tam dla zbytku, do którego i tak nie był przyzwyczajony, ale dlatego, że wystrój wspólnej łazienki w dziwny sposób uspokajał go i pomagał mu się zrelaksować.  
Zabrał z łóżka równo poskładaną piżamę (Tony zawsze powtarzał mu, że nie musi tego robić, że Jarvis zajmie się wszystkim, ale trudno wyzbyć się starych nawyków). Wyszedł na korytarz, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zrobił już krok w stronę łazienki, kiedy zobaczył stojącego przed jej drzwiami przyjaciela.  
Stark uśmiechał się zadziornie, leniwie opierając się o framugę. Podniósł znacząco brwi, a podbródkiem wskazał na trzymane przez Bannera ubranie. Bruce mógłby się założyć, że czekał tam na niego od dłuższego czasu. Parsknął cichym śmiechem, po czym zawrócił do swojego pokoju.  
Kiedy zabrał już swoją kaczuszkę, na korytarzu nie spotkał nikogo. Mimo to wolał nie odkładać jej z powrotem – cały budynek nafaszerowany był kamerami, które umożliwiały Jarvisowi stałą obserwację posiadłości, i naukowiec nie wątpił, że jego przyjaciel wykorzystuje je w tym momencie, by go szpiegować. W łazience odłożył gumową kaczkę na kafelki, z dala od wanny. Nie miał zamiaru się z nią kąpać.  
Miał za to nadzieję, że Tony nie podgląda go przynajmniej _w łazience_.

***

Tak jak się spodziewał, Tony czekał już na niego przed drzwiami pokoju Bruce'a. Miliarder opuścił głowę i patrzył się posępnie na zbliżającego się przyjaciela.  
\- Wiem, że to był prezent od ciebie – zaczął tłumaczyć się Bruce. - Nie mogłem przecież odmówić Thorowi, prawda? Wiesz, jaki on jest, podchodzi do wszystkiego bardzo ambicjonalnie...  
Stark bez słowa złapał Bannera za rękaw i poprowadził do windy. W milczeniu wjechali piętro wyżej i, nadal w ciszy, dotarli do prywatnego apartamentu Tony'ego. W środku Stark bezceremonialnie usadził przyjaciela w fotelu, a sam usadowił się naprzeciwko, na łóżku.  
Bruce wreszcie zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.  
\- Wiem, że to miał być symbol naszej przyjaźni, nie chodziło mi o to, że tak nisko ją sobie cenię, ale ten dźwięk... Sam go słyszałeś, jest okropnie irytujący. A Thorowi przynajmniej nie przeszkadza nadmiar decybeli, prawda? - Rozłożył bezradnie ręce, uśmiechając się blado.  
Tony z zaciętą miną przeturlał się przez łóżko, sięgnął pod nie i przeturlał się z powrotem na drugi jego skraj. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, w której trzymał... kolejną gumową kaczkę. Bruce zbladł na jej widok.  
\- Tony, ja nie...  
\- Mój drogi, musisz zacząć mówić o swoich potrzebach, wiesz? - Nagle twarz miliardera rozpromieniła się, przestał udawać nadąsanego. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że ta kaczka będzie brzmieć tak okropnie, słowo! Gdybyś powiedział od razu, że aż tak ci przeszkadza... Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ten hałas irytował też Hulka. - Spojrzał w górę, a potem znów skierował wzrok na Bruce'a. - Tak, pewnie tak. W każdym razie, musisz zacząć wyrażać swoje zdanie otwarcie. Bo widzisz, teraz to... - Wzruszył ramionami, ze skruchą wpatrując się w trzymaną w dłoni kaczuszkę.  
Banner z niepokojem podążył za jego wzrokiem. Jeśli dostanie drugi taki skrzeczący prezent, to nie będzie mógł już oddać go Thorowi... Chociaż kto wie, może założy hodowlę. Przełknął ślinę.  
Na szczęście Tony tylko roześmiał się głośno i rzucił kaczkę w kąt, gdzie pisnęła niemrawo.  
\- Daj spokój, nie musisz się tak tym przejmować! To tylko głupia kaczka, nawet jeśli byś postanowił ją rozkroić i zrobić jej sekcję zwłok, nie znaczyłoby to, że przestaniesz być moim Bratem w Nauce! - Przechylił głowę. - Wiesz, gdyby coś takiego przyszło ci do głowy, to chyba bym się do ciebie przyłączył.  
\- Thor by nam tego w życiu nie wybaczył – mruknął ośmielony Bruce, co jego przyjaciel skomentował tylko kolejnym wybuchem śmiechu. Bruce pomyślał przez chwilę. - To nie była żadna metafora naszej przyjaźni?...  
\- Nie. - Stark rozłożył się wygodniej na łóżku. Oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach. - Te kaczuszki po prostu wyglądają uroczo.

***

\- Jak przypadło ci do gustu twoje nowe lokum, sztuczna kaczko z gumy?  
 _Iiiiiooooouuuuaaauuu!_

**Author's Note:**

> Łapczywie czekam na feedback. nn


End file.
